History Repeating Itself
by Amy4
Summary: A ghost figure appears and some really weird things happen. But a strange thing is the figure looks like Relena!
1. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
  
amyjr1@go.com  
  
History Repeating Itself  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I am not making money off this. This is for pure entertainment. Please don't sue me. All I got is one dollar. Seriously. I'm only 10 years old. I think it would be better for all you to just not hire lawyers and don't sure me.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: In the beginning we are in the past of our present time. Around the time of Kings and Queens before the year 2000  
  
  
  
HISTORY REPEATING ITSELF  
  
  
  
* *The time of Kings of Queens before the year 2000* *  
  
  
  
A young girl, of 21, ran up to her room in tears. She was a princess of a Kingdom. When she reached it she locked the door behind her and collapsed by her bed sobbing. She had just had her heart broken. Not her heart as in the physical heart but the one that carried love it looks a little like this ?. It had been broken by a boy her age. A boy who had locked, his ability to feel love and happiness, away long time ago and had thrown away the key (sound familiar). She calmed down a bit. She wasn't making the noise but the tears were still falling. She got up and walked over to her drawer. She opened it and pulled out the knife and a pen and paper. She sat down and wrote.  
  
  
  
Dear Odin,  
  
I know that you are reading this. If you are not Odin please give it to him as my death wish. I am writing this to explain. The heartache that you have caused me is too much. You sometime seem to show you love me but then you turn back into a heartless creature. The disappointment is too much to take. I try to stay away and you sometimes come. Sometimes you try to stay away and I go. Even when I'm away from you the loneliness and longing for you hurts. I can't be with you and I can't be without you either. I think you understand. Maybe we weren't meant to be. I don't know. But there are two things I do know and want you to know. One thing is that if we were meant to be we would find each other in another life and maybe the conditions will be better. Another is that I know I love you. Know that forever. I love you and will forever. Goodbye.  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Fiona   
  
  
  
The girl put down away her pen and took out an envelope. On the front she wrote   
  
  
  
Odin  
  
  
  
And then she put the letter inside. She took a picture of her and also put it inside. She closed the envelope. She sat down on her bed. Tears still trickling down her face. She said "Goodbye Odin. I Love You. Goodbye" as she cut her wrists. She let out a cry of pain and then fell onto her bed. Dead. The servants came rushing into her room. "Princess Fiona" they said and went to her. But it was too late for she had already passed and her spirit was rising up already.   
  
  
  
  
  
The boy, Odin, walked through the town. He noticed everyone was quite sober and some with tears. "What's going on?" he asked a man on the street. "Princess Fiona has died, out of suicide," the man replied sadly. Odin gasped and ran toward the castle. Using the knowledge he knew he found his way to the Princess's room. He gasped at what he saw. She saw her laying there. She still had the letter in her hand. He went over and took the letter and read it.  
  
  
  
When he had finished he put the letter down. "No, it can't be" he said checking for a pulse but he found none. Tears trickled down his face for the first time in many years. "I love you," he whispered. 'Why didn't I realize it sooner' he thought and he sat there by her bed holding her hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
Of the prologue of course. Well now during the first chapter I will be back to present time. I will continue without encouragement but if you e-mail me at amyjr1@go.com with your comments I promise it will be finished sooner.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
  
amyjr1@go.com  
  
History Repeating Itself-Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Blah Blah Blah  
  
  
  
Author's Note: We are back to the time of Gundam Wing. All the characters are around 21 years old.   
  
  
  
HISTORY REPEATING ITSELF-CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Relena stood in front of Heero. "Heero, I want to know. Once and for all. You have been sending different signals. I want to know if you truly love me. Or are you just nice to me because I am a mission" Relena said.   
  
  
  
Heero stood there. He was not ready to show his true emotions. He would not admit it to himself. The feeling of love was way to soon for him. He had never even experienced a schoolboy crush nonetheless love. "I don't love you" was his flat answer.   
  
  
  
"So I'm a mission. That is the only reason why you are nice to me. It must be. What other reason could there be?" Relena accused him while on the verge of tears. She was dreading the answer. Well actually she was dreading that he would just turn around and leave the answer unfinished or find some other way around it.  
  
  
  
"I don't love you" Heero repeated. What Relena was accusing wasn't true but he wasn't ready to admit his love so as Relena did not want he found a way around the question.  
  
  
  
"That's not my question" Relena said. "That is my only answer" Heero replied. Then he turned on his heels and left. Relena with tears down her cheek ran towards her room. When she walked in the door and closed it behind her and then locked it. For some odd reason it felt like she had done this before (see the prologue). She shrugged it off.   
  
  
  
She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a knife and pen. 'Stop' Relena thought she heard. She continued on and sat down to write the letter. 'Stop it. It isn't the way,' she heard again by a voice. It was not her thoughts. She was really hearing it. "Who's there" Relena said a little nervous.  
  
  
  
Relena stood up, still in tears, and turned around and gasped. Before her she saw a girl. But she seemed to be transparent but she was turning solid. "Who, Who are you!" Relena said backing up against the wall. She was very frightened.  
  
  
  
"You. Part of you. A part of your soul and spirit that was lost in the past," the figure began. "A history. A history that must not repeat itself. Sit down and I will explain, or rather show you," the figure said motioning for her to lie down. Relena did as the figure said. The figure that was now solid stood over Relena and said something in an unknown language. Relena fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Wherever Heero is **  
  
  
  
Heero sat down on his bed and sighed. "You don't ever change do you," the same girl that Relena had seen said to Heero. "Who are you" Heero said. Out of all he had seen he had never seen someone pop out of thin air. "I am a part of Relena's soul and sprit that was lost long ago," the figure replied.   
  
  
  
She went over to Heero and said, "I can show you what I mean" while motioning for him to lie down. He did it and the girl started saying an unknown language and Heero too fell into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
* *The Dream World-Or Rather the girl's way of explaining by showing * *  
  
  
  
Heero and Relena both appeared in a warped area. "Where are we," Relena said. Just then the girl appeared. "You" Relena and Heero said in unison. "I said I'd explain-or rather show you," the figure said. "My name is Fiona. I brought you here to show you something important," the figure, now known as Fiona, explained.   
  
  
  
The figure waved her hand and we were in a very long time ago past. The time of Kings of Queens before the year 2000. As the scene played on it was the same each time. Each a little different. It was the same scene we had seen in the beginning. Relena confronting Heero or whatever name he had. Each time Heero was a little better than the last. In the beginning he was very quick to say she was a mission. The next it took a while but she was still a mission. The next time he had said he didn't love her real quickly. Each time getting a bit better than the last.   
  
  
  
When the figure had finished she waved her hand again and they were back to warped. "Those were you're past lives. Each one a bit different than the last. But with Relena's ending the same way as before. Over and Over and Over. Always with Relena committing suicide and you Heero only realizing you loved her when she was gone. I am the part of Relena that never reincarnated. Because you always had failed to love her in time I had been stuck. The hurt part of Relena never to mend. Both of you hadn't reincarnated for so long," Fiona explained.  
  
  
  
"I showed you and brought you here to stop the process from repeating itself. It has happened way to many times. This life is your last chance. You never will ever get another. Realize it before it's too late. Set me free," Fiona said. And then with a flick of her hand the two disappeared. Fiona sighed. "I hope this works," Fiona says. Then she flicked her hand and Heero was back. "She won't remember anything I have shown you," Fiona said and then made Heero disappear again.  
  
  
  
Heero wakes up. He realized what was going to happen. 'Oh no. When Relena wakes up she is not going to remember anything. She's going to continue her suicide' Heero thought. He ran out his door.  
  
  
  
Relena opened her eyes and she was still in the chair. She didn't remember a thing. She put her pen down and wrote the same letter the past selves had done. She finished. She took the knife. She got the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to Heero. She lay on her bed just like she had down many lives before. She took the knife and held it to her wrist. She slit it. Heero came bursting through the door. "Relena" Heero screamed. He called 911 and the servants and ran to her.   
  
  
  
"Don't die on me Relena," he said. He tore some of his blanket and wrapped it around her wrist. "Please don't die," he said. The first tears, in this lifetime, coming down his cheek. The servants came rushing in. They felt for a pulse. It was still there. "She's alive," the servant said and they all rushed her out to the ambulance. 'Why didn't I realize it sooner' Heero thought to himself as he had done many lives before.   
  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 1. To encourage me to continue writing. E-mail me at amyjr1@go.com. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave them like that.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
History Repeating Itself Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: The usual. Blah Blah Blah. I don't own them. Blah Blah  
  
Author's Note to you all:   
  
  
Miliardo, Noin, Sally, Dorothy, Hilde, and the gundam pilots minus Heero, exited the hospital. Out of the shadows came Heero. He walked inside the hospital. It was after visiting hours at the moment. He hid in a corner by the front desk. He kicked a cart beside him and ducked into another corner as the cart ran down the hall and knocked over more carts. The nurse at the desk went out to see what happened. She sighed and went to the carts to clean them up. Heero sneaked behind the desk. He looked through the files. 'Room 256' he thought as he looked through the files. He sneaked out from the back counter and into a corner as the nurse returned. He sneaked down the hall looking at the doors.236, 237, 238 he read on the doors.   
  
An officer was coming close. Heero jumped and held onto a pipe on the ceiling. The officer passed down another corner and he let himself drop, landing on both feet. He continued on until he came to a door marked 256. He opened it quietly and closed it behind him. He walked toward the bed and pulled up a chair beside it.   
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered holding back tears. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner," he whispered again with tears coming down his cheek. The person on the bed was Relena Peacecraft / Dorlian. (Read the prologue for more.) "Why'd you do this?" he said again. No reply. "I know but it's crazy. I'm not worth that. Relena. I can't stand to see you like this. Wake up. Say my name" he continued. No reply. "I love you, Relena," he said.  
  
She opened her eyes and said "Heero". Heero's eyes widened. "Relena. It's me Heero," Heero said to the now awake Relena. Relena looked over at Heero. "Did you mean it" she managed to whisper. He nodded. She smiled. Then she closed her eyes.   
  
The figure appeared behind him. "Hello" the ghostly figure said. "Hello Fiona," Heero said turning around. The figure walked over to Relena. Fiona put her hand to her chest. Then she took Heero's hands. Heero looked confused. Fiona gave him a 'trust me' look. She took both hands and put them 6 inches over Relena. "Say it again," she said. "Say what again?" he asked getting more and more confused. "You know," the figure replied. "What you feel for her," Fiona said again.  
  
'Okay' Heero thought to himself. "I love you, Relena. I mean it," Heero said quietly. His hands started to glow a bright healing yellow. "Hnn" Relena said opening her eyes again. She looked down and her eyes were filled with surprise. Heero was plain confused, surprised, and very confused. He looked over at Fiona with a questioning look. Fiona signaled to look at Relena's wrist. Relena raised her wrists and more surprise went throughout her whole face, along with Heero. They both gasped at the sight.   
  
The wounds were closing up and healing. Then everything stopped. The glow, all of it. Heero let out a tired type of sigh it stopped. "What...what happened" Heero said backing away from Relena and Fiona by one foot. "I'd like to know the same thing," said Relena said sitting up. "I think I should explain" Fiona said motioning for Heero to also sit down.   
  
THE END  
  
For that chapter of course. It'll all be explained in the next chapter. Comments good or bad are accepted at amyjr1@go.com. See ya for now!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Amy  
amyjr1@go.com  
History Repeating Itself-Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: The usual  
  
Last time on my story: We see Heero's hands glowing and healing Relena. Then we see a figure, known as Fiona, say "I think I should explain".  
  
Chapter 3-The explanation!  
  
"Okay you see. Long time ago. In lives before the one I was in. You two had something special with your love. You carried powers that were triggered by it. I don't know how but Heero started hiding his love. The powers have been lost ever since...until now," Fiona explained.   
  
"So I guess this means, we aren't normal human beings?" Relena asked. "No, It's just that the love you carry isn't exactly normal," Fiona replied to her. "So I guess my secret's out," Heero said standing against the wall.  
  
"I guess it is," Fiona and Relena said.  
  
THE END  
  
Don't worry there will be a sequel. You can e-mail me with comments at amyjr1@go.com   



End file.
